<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perks by DropIt (reddysteddy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768038">perks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/DropIt'>DropIt (reddysteddy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dresses, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, No Dialogue, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Spit As Lube, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/DropIt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dream jokingly paid gorge to have sex with him. he never expected his friend to take it so seriously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>perks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dream laid on his back, nails digging into the couch. a shorter brunette was bouncing in his lap, skirt billowing up around his erection every time he lifted his hips and causing him to keen when he threw himself down. slender fingers kneaded his chest, pinning him against the cushions. </p><p>dream's mask was pushed to the side. george drank in the sight of his apple red face, his sweat soaked bangs sticking to his forehead, his grassy eyes scrunched shut, his mouth opening and closing like a water deprived fish. he was trembling under him. the blonde had tried to take control a few times by grabbing his hips and trying to sit up, but each time ended up with his limbs too shaky to hold onto anything. </p><p>he had expected a handjob when he paid his friend to have sex with him. just a few minutes of tugging his meat, trying not to crack up while he popped off dick jokes, pay him a dollar or two before sending him home. he never anticipated george would go all the way like this. the look on his face when the brunette showed up at his house wearing nothing but a little black dress that rode high on his thighs and matching heels and stockings was priceless. seeing his jaw fall open by itself made his whole get up worth it. </p><p>but of course it didnt end there. dream invited him in, voice noticeably more tight than usual. george made sure to sway his hips like a runway model as he entered, giving him an eyeful of his long legs. he watched the blonde's eyes follow as he passed by him. his friend tried to make banter to distract himself from the other's body, yet soon crossed his legs for reasons that anyone with eyes could figure out. george did not bother holding back his laughter at the way he shifted on the sofa like a virgin at a strip club. he was pathetic at hiding his arousal, and everyone who saw him like this knew it. </p><p>the brunette strutted towards him and knelt onto his knees. he watched his adam's apple bob up and down. george grinned up at him, licking his lips and fluttering his eyes flirtatiously. he hooked his thumbs in the hem of his sweats and pulled them down his ankles. to his amusement he was already semi-hard. dream bit his lip as george placed a small kiss on the tip of his cock. he was big, not the largest the prostitute had ever had, but his fingers barely closed around his girth. diligent hands grabbed his thighs before he was swallowed to the base. the brunette looked up at him, gauging his reaction. the way he threw his head back and chewed his lip only encouraged george to increase his pace. </p><p>after only a few minutes dream was tangling his fingers in his hair and stuttering out a warning about his climax. george pulled himself off his dick and panted for air. he used his hands to stroke both his friend and himself, having gotten really turned on from hearing the other moaning his name. dream whined as he worked, sending all the blood straight to george's cock. he needed to get in his lap or else both of them might cum before he got the chance to fill his ass. </p><p>george gave the other's dick one more squeeze before rising to his feet and straddling his friend. he put his hands on each side of the blonde's head and hovered above his crotch. he reached behind himself and grabbed the jeweled plug he had in place. he could feel dream's dick brushing against his taint as he pulled it out, and he could tell that the man under him was trying really hard not to grind up against him. george let the plug fall beside them. he popped his fingers in his mouth and briefly sucked them before lowering them to his hole, not bothering with a thorough stretching. </p><p>the second he thought he was able to he removed his fingers and sat down on his cock. both men shuddered. george shifted his palms to the other's chest as he raised his hips until only the head of his cock was inside and slammed himself down. a loud slap filled the air, almost drowned out by dream's cries of pleasure. the brunette reached for his mask and yanked it to the side. the heat in his core burned more intensely at how delicious he looked with his face red and mouth open.</p><p>unsteady hands found his waist, but quickly returned to clutching the couch; george was moving too fast to keep a grip on. it was not long before dream was stammering about cumming again. george threw himself down with less rhythm, feeling his own balls tighten against his body. he watched dream's face contort before something sticky shot deep into his ass. the next moment after that his vision flooded with white and he felt cum from his own dick. </p><p>george stayed on top of him for a minute, letting both of them catch their breath. he drank in how wrecked his friend looked on the couch. his arms covered his face, but his chest was heaving and he had not spoken a word since coming down from his orgasm. the brunette brushed dream's hair out of his face before leaning forwards and placing a kiss between his eyes. he muttered praise to the man under him, letting him know what a perfect gorgeous slut he was. only when his cock was completely soft did he pull himself off his dick. cum smeared between their bodies until he could not tell what part of the mess belonged to who. it felt gross to be hot and sticky on top of a person, yet oddly satisfying in a way he did not expect to like, yet wound up loving. </p><p>the next few minutes were a blur of tissues and kisses and getting clothes pulled back on. neither spoke much as they took care of themselves and each other, yet there was very much staring and groping and almost another round of sex if not for their bodies refusing to keep up with their desires. george never thought he would be disappointed at not being able to fuck his friend, yet here he was. </p><p>he kissed dream goodnight before falling asleep on top of him. it was an unexpected way to end the night, but he could not complain one bit. it was just the perks of having a friend close enough to suck off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by that time dream mentioned something about paying george "under the table". cant find the clip, but i know it happened.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>